(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power delivery system employing a combination of a fluid coupling and a power cut-off clutch.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice with power delivery systems of this type to mount a fluid coupling and a cut-off clutch axially in series in one and the same case or to mount them in separate cases which are connected axially in series. These arrangements usually result in power delivery systems of large size and complicated construction unsuitable for mounting on small-size motor vehicles.